


Give me your Hand

by acidfemme



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, characters and warnings will be updated as chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidfemme/pseuds/acidfemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin isn't quite the master tactician everyone believes he is. He builds skill through trial and error, as many times as it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your Hand

_Chrom, we have to do_ something _..._

_What do you propose we do?_

_I... I dunno..._

_I see you're awake now._

_Hey there!_

_There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand._

_\--_

Eating with the shepherds was somewhat of a surreal experience. Listening to them talk, he felt like he’d known them already despite this being their first time around a fire together. Everything seemed familiar, from Muriel nagging Vaike, to Virion flirting cavalierly with Sully. Even Frederick’s suspicious glances, as unsettling as they were, felt common place.

He felt this especially on the battlefield, getting that rush of exhilaration as he somehow predicted exactly where the enemy was going to go, and who they’d attack.

Luckily, this garnered some favour with the rest of the shepherds, considering that they lived to camp together for another night.

However familiar this felt though, the ache he felt in his chest when he looked at Chrom felt very new, and he still wasn’t sure how to process it. Though that, coupled with the light feeling he got seeing him for the first time, was a good enough indication as to what he was feeling.

He didn’t understand _why_ though, especially since he seemed to remember anything at all to begin with…

Robin sighed, and took a small sip of water, before looking around at everyone again.

Chrom smiled at him, and walked over to him, slapping his back and sitting at the empty seat by him. For the most part, the other shepherds kept a bit of a distance, save for Lissa who was currently being led away by Maribelle, and Lon’qu, who was too busy sucking his fingers as he walked away from the fire. It seemed like Chrom was waiting for the other Shepherds to head off to sleep before engaging him in conversation.

They sat side by side together, watching as one by one, everyone started to leave, ending with Vaike, who shot a wink their way, and told them to try to get sleep for tomorrow, lest he embarrass them in front of the others.

Chrom smiled good naturedly, following him with his eyes, until settling his attention back on Robin.

“How are you adjusting?”

He forced a smile onto his face.

“Fine. Just fine.”

Chrom cocked his head to the side, frowning.

“Just okay?”

Robin looked down at his lap, and shrugged. He didn’t really know how to explain or justify the kind of disorientation he was feeling. Sure, ending up in a field with not memory accounted for some things, but the strange feeling that he knew more than he should’ve was unexplainable.

He did feel like he owed him some kind of explanation though.

“Yes,” He began quietly. “I guess you could say that I’m still sort of adjusting to this new life.”

He didn’t really know if this was new or not. He also wasn’t sure if there was really anything for him to adjust to since this was all he knew. Chrom looked off into the fire, and stayed quiet for a moment. Taking advantage of the pause, Robin spoke again.

“Can I ask you something Chrom?” His eyes didn’t deviate from his lap, except to glance at Chrom, who turned to face him. He hoped his voice didn’t sound too unsure.

“…Should I be nervous?” He let out a uneasy chuckle as he spoke, and Robin chewed his lip for a moment before looking up at him and asking,

“When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?”

Chrom looked a little taken aback at the question, and at Robin’s wide eyes. He looked away for a second to collect his thoughts.

“Well...” he began slowly, “Because you were collapsed and without memory?” He said this more questioningly than anything, like it was the obvious thing to do. Robin couldn’t help but feel a little exasperated.

“That's it? Pity was your reason?” His shoulders sagged, and he felt the dread build. The realization of that was like a stone in his stomach, and Chrom’s response didn’t help one bit.

“Isn't that enough?” Either he didn’t notice how that was affecting Robin, or he was completely misinterpreting it.

But why wouldn’t he?

They’d only met earlier that week…there really was no reason for him to be reacting so strongly…

“Did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?” His voice was getting a little thick, and he tried to push down his thoughts, focusing on Chrom’s safety.

Like that wasn’t already his first priority.

“Heh, that's what I had Frederick for.” Chrom smiled easily at that and put his arm behind his head in a stretch. It was hard to believe how a /prince/ of all people could be so casual about his own wellbeing. But of course _Chrom_ didn’t stop and think about these things…

Robin wanted to tear his hair out.

“But why didn't—“

“ _Robin,_ if I see someone hurt or in need. I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?”

His jaw dropped, and he paused before responding, feeling every bit like a scolded child.

“N-No, of course not. I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand.”

He kept his voice steady for the most part, though the thought of Chrom finding someone unsavoury and trusting them so blindly _terrified_ Robin.

“Ha! I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture.”

He wished he could possibly take this conversation as lightly as Chrom clearly was. But one of them had to worry. He finally looked away from Chrom, and muttered, “I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future.”

“I'm sorry, but no.” Chrom put his hand on his shoulder firmly. “If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing...”

Robin clenched his fists in frustration.

“But—“

“Peace, Robin. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to.”

His voice was so earnest, Robin could hardly argue, no matter how much he wanted to. He looked him in the eye again.

“I... I understand. If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my peace of mind, if not your own?” His breath hitched, and Chrom smiled gently at him.

“I will. I promise.”

Robin couldn’t quite return the smile, but he put his hand over Chrom’s, and squeezed gently, before letting it go, and standing up. Chrom dropped his hand as he did, and watched him walk off to his tent.

\--

Standing in the castle, he couldn’t get Marth’s voice out of his mind, and the warning rang in his ears. As confident as he was feeling at the start, he was quite on edge having been tasked with protecting the Exalt. The stress was getting to him, and he couldn’t help the nervous sweat that began to build as they waited for the attackers to come in. Marth was off to the side, standing vigilant, whilst the others stood tensely in the spots he’d assigned.

He really hoped that this would work.

It was a tense few minutes, but as he was almost starting to relax, he heard a small click at the door. Deciding to draw his blade, he quietly moved a few steps forward, running the first attacker through as they came in to attack. The sounds of swords clashing echoed in his ears, and he could hardly jump back in time as a lance was swung at him. Luckily, Chrom was there to block for him.

He took the opportunity to run and swing, dispatching the attacker ahead of him. He whipped around, jumping from assailant to assailant, glancing back and forth around the battle field. He took in as much information as he could, and even enjoyed the rush of fighting so deftly. As he advanced, he was exhilarated to notice that he could see almost everything going on, even the newcomer, a Taguel joining the ranks.

It looked like things were going his way here, and as nervous as he was, he allowed himself a moment of confidence in his plans.

But as he turned back around to look for any changes in the battle, his heart dropped as he saw Chrom after an arrow lodged itself into his chest.

How did he miss that archer?

Watching him fall to his knees, the world seemed to stop and silence around him, and he hardly noticed as Vaike covered him from an attack, instead sprinting back through the soldiers to get to Chrom.

The fight continued around him, though it was clearly coming to a close at this point. The attackers were dropping quickly, and no one seemed to notice that their leader had fallen as the shepherds pushed back against assassins. As Robin neared Chrom, he saw the archer readying another arrow, and in a rush of anger, he jumped forward, and lopped his head off with a swift slice. As his head dropped to the ground, Robin felt the emptiness in his chest finally hit him, and he fell to his knees before Chrom.

He was still breathing, shallow as it was. The arrow didn’t quite hit his heart, but there was no way he would be able to pull it out safely.

He’d failed.

“I’m…sorry…”

Robin started at his voice, but grabbed his hands, shaking his head quickly.

_No no no_

“Leave me…”

Robin didn’t trust his voice, focusing on blinking back tears. Chrom hardly had his eyes open, and he didn’t know how to process what was happening.

“Save yourself…if you can…”

He grit his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his head again, but as he heard him take another deep breath, he forced his eyes open, just to see Chrom’s slide shut. As Chrom’s grip on him loosened, he bowed his head, and trembled.

“Chrom…” He said desperately, “No! You can’t die, not now!”

He dropped Chrom’s hand, and shook him, despite knowing how useless it was.

_No no no_

He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to calm down, but to no avail. He kept his eyes covered, unable to move, until he started at the feeling of someone’s hand on his shoulder.

He turned around quickly, relaxing only slightly as he saw Marth standing behind him. She grabbed him around the arm, and dragged him up, and away from Chrom before he could say anything. He wanted to protest immediately, but stopped as he saw the others gathering around Chrom. They probably rightfully blamed him for his death… He could hardly imagine how Emmeryn was going to take this…

Her younger brother laying down his life for her.

As he was led away, he heard Lissa’s cries, and nothing could make him feel lower.

Once outside the castle, Marth had him shoved against the wall, and he could only look at her with dead eyes.

She surveyed him critically, but sighed, and rubbed her temples. She looked worn, but she looked at him with a determined expression.

“You made a critical error tonight, you realize this right?”

Her voice was harsh, and she kept her gaze steady on him.

He nodded numbly, and clenched his fists. He could hardly believe the mistake he made leaving Chrom alone. He deserved every bit of the berating she was probably going to give him.

However, she just seemed to size him up, before nodding to herself and pressing on.

“I can give you a chance to change things.”

Marth’s voice was softer now, though she maintained her serious demeanour.

Robin’s eyes narrowed in confusion, and he could hardly believe what she was saying. He shook his head, and put his hands up, ready to push this off as a sick joke.

“That’s impossible…you can’t bring back the-the dead.”

The word ‘dead’ was like lead in his mouth. He hated how easy it was to come to terms with his death already, but Marth was shaking her head, looking irritated, but staying patient.

“I can give you a way back. You can change things. I don’t have time to explain everything, and I couldn’t now anyway.”

Without bothering to wait for his response this time, she reached into her tunic, and pulled out a small necklace. On it, was the symbol of Naga. He looked at it in confusion, and back at her. When he opened his mouth to ask about it, she shook her head and continued.

“Concentrate on this. Show it your will, and it will open a gate to take you back. You can change everything. I hope you learned from this folly.”

Her words had a hard edge to them as she handed over the amulet, almost unwillingly it seemed.

He took it with shaking hands, shifting his gaze from it to Marth, and back again. He desperately wanted to believe this was true. He had no reason to think otherwise…after all it did answer quite a few questions…

Even if it didn’t work, it was worth trying to bring him back.

“And I just…have to focus on it?”

She nodded minutely, and stepped back, gesturing for him to go on. He stared at her for a while, before squeezing the charm in his fists again. He felt his heart breaking again as he thought about Chrom’s death, and how he could have prevented it. He thought about everything he learned from the battle, and how he could change everything if he had the chance. The wind started picking up around them, and Marth backed away as a light appeared ahead of him.

As the portal grew in front of him, he hesitated, late as it was to do so.

“And what of this future!?” He yelled above the noise. As much as his grief clouded brain was telling him there was nothing to leave behind, he couldn’t just go off without knowing.

“It will cease to exist once you change our fates!” Marth yelled this back, and the fire in her eyes was enough to spur him on.

Clearly this meant as much to her as it did to him.

A large blue gate finally realized itself in front of him, and seemed to swing open. There was no way to see what lie ahead, but he felt ready as he ever would. He looked at her again, unsure, but stepped forward and through it.

He had no idea what happened next.


End file.
